Come Of Age
by Nalatinkercopper97
Summary: There comes a time in every young Galra's life when they challenge a elder to single combat , it happens when the Galra is starting to mature and causes them to lash out testing their boundary's . When Keith battled with Zarkon . Zarkon realized what was going on and beat the cub swiftly before having him healed because no longer was this a enemy but a young cub with out guidance


font-family:="""""" helvetica;"=""""""There comes a time in every young Galra's life when they challenge a elder to single combat , it happens when the Galra is starting to mature and causes them to lash out testing their boundary's . When Keith battled with Zarkon . Zarkon realized what was going on and beat the cub swiftly before having him healed because no longer was this a enemy but a young cub with out guidance , pack with out a father . Raised out side his culture he didn't know what was going on with his body and the changes were possibly scaring him . So he would follow Galra law , as the challenged of the cub he would finish raising the family less cub into adulthood . Will Keith embrace his Galra nature and allow him self to the Zarkons son or will he try to escape to rejoin Voltron and his fellow Paladins .

* * *

Keith , opens his eyes and then snapped then closed again , to shield them from the bright overhead lights .

He hears laughing , then a voice he finds familiar speaks " Try again , Keithian I turned the lights down it won't be as bright as it was ."

Keith opens his eyes much slower then the first time . He notices the lights are indeed less bright , he looks around the room looking for the person the spoke . Then he sees siting of the left side of his bed is Zarkon , the enemy he had been fighting  
with since the blue lion took them to the Castle of Lions .

Keith bolts up and pushes him self so his back is pressed to the head board of the bed . Then stutters out " Why are you here ?"

Zarkon sighs and asks " Keithian how much do you know of your heritage?

Keith answers " Not much what does that have to do with anything , and why do you keep calling me Keithian ."

" It has everything to do with this , young galra cubs your age challenge a full grown galra to test the boundary's that were set as they come into adult hood ."

Zarkon stops speaking for a moment making sure that Keithian was following before he continued to speak " Most often that adult is is the Cubs father , in the case of a orphan such as your self the adult will finish raising the cub that challenged them

Keith interrupts Zarkon saying " How did you know I was challenging you ?"

" When you meet me in single combat with a bladed weapon and the one you fought I could tell having seem it in many cubs including my own son ."

As Zarkon finished speaking he reached in to his pocket and withdrew a necklace that had a hawk pendant on it with its wings spread in flight with red feathers and small red eyes . He says " it is custom to give the cub a necklace with their spirit animal  
to symbolize their move into adulthood . The hawk chose you because you are quick and calculating in your movements and precise."

As Zarkon hands Keithian his pendant he reaches in his armor and pulls out his pendant revealing a silver bear . Then speaks again " I was chosen by the bear because I never falter in my path and choices . My son now your older brother was chosen by the  
stag because of of nobility and the fact he would die before any of those he protectswill ."

Zarkon stands and makes to leave when he hears " Wait you never told me why you call me Keithian ?"

" Keithian is the galra version of your name and I have no doubt it is what your mother intended to name you."

Letting his new cub take in that information he say " Rest now I will be back with Lotor later so you two can meet."

Then Zarkon makes his leave of the room.

* * *

 **I know I have enough to work on but it won't leave me a alone .**  
 **  
**

 **Im proudly a Aspie and for those that don't know what that means I have Asperges Syndrome a high functioning form of Autism so one something gets suck it must be written .**

 **The others will update soon .**

 ****

 **Please feel free to review favorite and follow you never know it may make me update faster .**

 ****

 **Until then**

 ****

 **Nala our  
**


End file.
